Jesus Burgess
|hair = Fioletowe |height = 355 cm |age = 27 lat (debiut) 29 lat (po przeskoku) |bounty = 20,000,000 |blood type = F |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 25 grudnia |affiliation = Piraci Czarnobrodego |occupation = Pirat; Sternik; Kapitan pierwszego okrętu załogi Czarnobrodego |status = Aktywny |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji) |debut = Rozdział 222; Odcinek 146 |japanese voice = Tetsu Inada |weapons = Sztylet |FUNimation = Phil Parsons}} Jesus Burgess, znany także jako Champion, to sternik, jeden z Dziesięciu Tytanicznych Kapitanów i kapitan pierwszego okrętu załogi Czarnobrodego. Wygląd Jesus Burgess jest niezwykle wysokim i muskularnym mężczyzną. Tak jak większość umięśnionych postaci w One Piece Burgess ma dość chude oraz małe nogi. Ma fioletowe, kręcone włosy sięgające do ramion, i zawsze nosi ciemnobrązowa maskę z pomarańczowymi dekoracjami. Maska obejmuje górną część twarzy, ale ujawnia jego oczy i nos. Jego wygląd prawdopodobnie wzorowany jest na zapaśnikach luchador. Przed przeskokiem nosił czarną koszulę, białe spodnie z plisami oraz czarne buty. Nosi również czarne paski obwiązywane wokół łokci. Na pasie nosi mistrzowski pas podobny do tych które mają wykwalifikowani zapaśnicy. Po przeskoku Burgessowi urosła broda, stał się jeszcze bardziej muskularny jego włosy mają jaśniejszy odcień niż dwa lata temu. W koloseum Korrida Burgess ubrany jest w tradycyjny strój gladiatora, sandały, przepaski. Ponadto, jego prawa ręka jest opancerzona. Nosi również parę czarnych rękawiczek. Po pierwszym spotkaniu Burgessa w koloseum nosił on kremową torbę na głowie z odwróconym białym napisem Store oraz czarnym Happy. Galeria Jesus_Burgess_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Burgessa po przeskoku. Jesus_Burgess%27_Mr._Store_Mask.png|Przebranie Burgessa podczas walk Bloku A w Koloseum Corrida. Jesus_Burgess_Full_Body_Post_Timeskip.png|Burgess jako gladiator. Burgess_No_Mask.png|Twarz Burgessa bez maski. Jesus_Burgess_in_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Burgess w One Py Berry Match. Burgess_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Burgess w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Burgess_Pre_Timeskip_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Burgess (przed przeskokiem) w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Burgess_Post_Timeskip_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Burgess (po przeskoku) w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Osobowość Burgess jest bardzo brutalną, głośną i apodyktyczną osobą. Wydaje się być pewny siebie oraz swoich umiejętności, gdy wspiął się na budynek w Mock Town i wyzywał przypadkowych ludzi, ogłaszając siebie mistrzem. Jesus Burgess jest osobą kochającą walkę, zawsze pragnie sprawdzać swoje umiejętności bojowe. Lubi silnych przeciwników oraz wyzwania. Gdy dowiedział się, że Lucy to Monkey D. Luffy podekscytował się. Jego charakter jest o wiele poważniejszy niż samego Czarnobrodego. Można było to zauważyć kiedy Burgess skarcił Teacha ponieważ ten pozwolił na to by Monkey D. Luffy uciekł. Jest też niefrasobliwy, kiedy pozwalał Luffy'emu rozmawiać ze swoim kapitanem przez Ślimakofon. Jest jedną z wielu postaci w One Piece, która śmieje się w charakterystyczny sposób. W jego wypadku jest to "Wiiihahaha!" Historia Jakiś czas po przystąpieniu do załogi Czarnobrodego, Burgess i cała załoga zaatakowała Wyspa Drum i zmusiła tchórzliwego króla Wapola do ucieczki z niej. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya thumb|200px|left|Załoga Czarnobrodego na Jai. Burgess po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Mock Town gdy pochylał się nad pokonanym człowiekiem skarżącym się na jego wielką siłę. Następnie inna osoba zapytała go czy wie, że pokonał on człowieka z załogi Roshio. Później po tym jak Luffy wziął jabłko od Doc Q, Burgess był widziany stojąc na szczycie budynku i rzucając wyzwanie dla ludzi z tej wyspy. Po tym jak Bellamy został pokonany przez Luffy'ego Burgess spotkał się z załogą i zapytał się czemu nie ma Laffitte. Kiedy ich tratwa została zniszczona przez wielki strumień wody, załoga zaczęła skarżyć się na postawę kapitana gdy ich tratwa została rozbita Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby thumb|200px|Burgess podpalony przez Ognistą Pięść Ace'a. Po tym jak Van Augur strzela do Portagasa D Ace bez skutku, Burgess używając swoje ogromnej siły rzuca w Ace budynkiem który zostaje bardzo łatwo zniszczony. Następnie Ace atakuje piratów Czarnobrodego techniką zwaną Hiken. Burgess i reszta załogi uciekają do bezpiecznego miejsca Burgess i Van Augur przyprowadzają chorego Doc Q na pole bitwy by ten obserwował starcie dwóch Logi. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Burgess wraz z resztą piratów Czarnobrodego pojawili się w Impel Down podczas zamieszek na poziomie 4. Po spotkaniu piratów Czarnobrodego z Magellanem i wymianie kilku słów pomiędzy Czarnobrodym a Magellanem, Burgess - jak i reszta załogi - zostali otruci przez Magellana. Później cała załoga zostaje uratowana przez byłego strażnika Shiliewa który podał im antidotum a następnie dołączył do załogi Czarnobrodego. Akt Marineford mały|200px|left|Burgess i reszta załogi zabija Białobrodego. Burgess i załoga Czarnobrodego pojawiają się na platformie egzekucyjnej i oglądają wydarzenia, które rozwijają się na polu bitwy. On, jak i cała załoga chcieli być świadkami śmierci Ace'a. Po śmierci dowódcy 2. oddziału zabijają oni Białobrodego, zasypując go gradem kul oraz ciosów. Burgess w tym czasie używał pistoletu. Po tym jak Białobrody umarł, Burgess pomaga załodze przykryć go płachtą i strzeże Czarnobrodego, który znajdował się pod nią razem z martwym Białobrodym. Po tym jak Czarnobrody pokazał swoją niesamowitą moc, załoga pirata zostaje zaatakowana przez falę uderzeniową, stworzoną przez Sengoku który był w swojej formie złotego Buddy. Burgess wyskakuje w powietrze chcąc zaatakować Sengoku, jednak zostaje pokonany przez Garpa. Burgess i reszta piratów Czarnobrodego opuszczają pole bitwy gdy piraci "Rudowłosego" Shanksa pojawiają się na Marineford. Po wojnie Czarnobrody i jego piraci znajdują się na jednej z wysp położonych w Nowym świecie. Podczas gdy załoga kłóci się między sobą, Burgess rozmawia o sprawach materialnych. Marshall D Teach planuje by oddać Marynarce Jewelry Bonney w zamian za statek. Lecz Van Augur mówi im, że Marynarka raczej nie odda im statku, ponieważ płyną razem z Admirałem Akainu. Czarnobrody i jego załoga uciekają zostawiając Jewerly Bonney na wyspie. Podczas przeskoku Dowiadujemy się, że Czarnobrody zajął niektóre terytoria należące do Białobrodego i stał się potężnym piratem na poziomie Imperatora, z umiejętnością wchłaniania mocy Diabelskich Owoców i rozdawania ich dla swojej załogi. Jesus Burgess stał się kapitanem pierwszego okrętu Czarnobrodego oraz bardzo rozpoznawalnym piratem. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa mały|200px|Burgess odkrywa przed publiką swoją tożsamość. Burgess pojawił się w Koloseum Corrida by konkurować o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Ukrywał swoją tożsamość po nazwą Mr Store i został przydzielony do bloku A. Jak można było się domyślić Burgess wygrał blok A bez żadnego problemu. Po tym zdjął papierową torbę która służyła mu za maskę. Gdy publiczność oraz wojownicy koloseum rozpoznali go, byli zdziwieni że pirat Czarnobrodego uczestniczy w turnieju. Podczas walki pomiędzy Luffy'm (jako Lucy) i Chinjao, Burgess poszedł na taras widokowy i powiedział, że blok C jest bardzo interesujący. Po pojedynku wygranym przez Lucy'ego, Burgess zdał sobie sprawę że Lucy to tak naprawdę Luffy. Podekscytował się tym faktem. Po tym jak blok C zakończył się, Burgess rozmawia z Czarnobrodym przez Ślimakofon. Teach przedstawia Burgessowi propozycje by Kuzan został zwerbowany do załogi, ale Burgess stwierdził że nie należy ufać byłemu Admirałowi Marynarki. Kiedy Luffy zbliżył się do nich, Burgess wręczył Luffy'emu Den Den Mushi, pozwalając mu rozmawiać z Teachem. Kiedy Luffy oznajmił Burgessowi oraz Czarnobrodemu, że nie pozwoli posiąść mocy Mera Mera no Mi Czarnobrodemu, Burgess roześmiał się. Po tym jak Rebecca wygrała blok D Burgess oczekuje finałów. Gdy dobiegł czas finałów Burgess razem z Lucym (tym razem Sabo), Rebeccą, Bartolomeo i Diamante weszli na arenę. Następnie Diamante wyjaśnił zasady pojedynku dla pozostałych uczestników. Pięcioosobowe Battle royal rozpoczęło się. Waleczna ryba zaatakowała Burgessa, ale on z łatwością odparł atak i wysłał rybę w stronę publiczności. Następnie Burgess doświadczył starcia z Lucym, lecz ten przełamał jego pancerz na lewym ramieniu pirata. Pomimo tego Burgess nie poddał się, przez co Koloseum bardzo ucierpiało. mały|left|Sabo walczy z Lucym. W tym samym czasie zabawki które siedziały na widowni przemieniały się w ludzi oraz zwierzęta, Burgess mocno zdziwił się kiedy Sabo gołą ręką przełamał arenę. Po tym jak Sabo zjadł Płom-Płomieniowoc, Burgess wpadł w przepaść przez niego stworzoną i trafił do podziemnego portu handlowego. Burgess zauważył, że Lucy to nie Luffy, a Sabo. Sfrustrował się że nie zdobył Płom-Płomieniowocu dla Czarnobrodego. thumb|200px|Burgess próbuje zabić Luffy'ego. thumb|200px|left|Burgess zostaje pokonany ogniem Sabo. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou thumb|200px|Ranny Burgess informuje swoją załogę, że znalazł bazę [[Armia Rewolucjonistów|Armii Rewolucjonistów.]] Umiejętności Burgess posiada niesamowitą siłę fizyczną, którą zaprezentował kiedy wyrwał budynek z ziemi, a następnie rzucił nim w Ace'a. Mimo swojej masy potrafi całkiem wysoko skakać oraz bezproblemowo unikać ataków wroga. Udało mu się pokonać każdego rywala w Mock Town oraz łatwo wygrał blok A. Po przeskoku jego wytrzymałość oraz siła zwiększyły się. Został kapitanem pierwszego okrętu piratów Czarnobrodego, co świadczy że jest niesamowicie potężny. Gdy pojawił się w koloseum, sama jego obecność wystarczyła by przerazić ludzi. Bronie mały|100px|Nóż Burgessa. Podczas wojny na Marineford, gdy atakował Białobrodego, używał dwóch pistoletów. W trakcie próby zabicia Luffy'ego, dzierżył ogromny nóż. Dominacja W finałach w koloseum Burgess pokazał że potrafi stosownie używać Dominację Uzbrojenia. Kiedy próbował odeprzeć atak Sabo nasycił łokieć oraz zbroję znajdującą się na nim Dominacją Uzbrojenia. Jednak jego Dominacja nie była wystarczająco silne by przeciwstawić się Dominacji Sabo. Sabo rozbił jego zbroję nasyconą Dominacją. Główne walki * Jesus Burgess i Van Augur kontra Portgas D. Ace * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Magellan * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Edward Newgate * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra admirał Marynarki Wojennej Sengoku * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Piraci Bonney * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Piraci Białobrodego (pod dowództwem Marco, niepokazana) * Jesus Burgess kontra gladiatorzy Bloku A w Koloseum Corrida * Finał Koloseum Corrida ** Jesus Burgess kontra walcząca ryba ** Jesus Burgess kontra Lucy * Jesus Burgess kontra Sabo * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Armia Rewolucjonistów (niepokazana) * Załoga Czarnobrodego kontra Cipher Pol (niepokazana) Niekanoniczne walki * Jesus Burgess kontra Monkey D. Garp Ciekawostki * Jego nazwisko jest takie same jak nazwisko prawdziwego pirata Samuela Burgessa. * Jego data urodzin to 25 grudnia, czyli dzień Bożego Narodzenia, co odnosi się do jego imienia Jesus. Nawigacja ca:Jesus Burgess de:Jesus Burgess en:Jesus Burgess es:Jesus Burgess fr:Jesus Burgess it:Jesus Burgess ru:Джизус Бёрджесс Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Czarnobrodego Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Sternicy Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji